The desire of Lady DeKou
by Barbara Bloom
Summary: Seiya and Usagi playing Angelique and Geofrey! A romantic ONE-SHOT... Hope you will like it...


The Desire of Lady DeKou  
  
"I hate you!" shouted a young girl and gave her speech partner an angry look. She blew away a fair hair strand that was falling into her beautiful face, "Oh, I hate you so much!" The white skin of her cheeks grew deep red. He was looking straight into her deep blue eyes that were filled with tears of anger. His eyes wandered down to her lips and below. He opened his mouth and wanted to tell something, but he did not. His sea coloured eyes were looking on her gentle white chest that was quickly rising and falling in the rythm of her breathing. His glance was interrupted. The girl turned around and ran out of the hall. He did not want to catch her. No. Turning away and looking into his pocket for a cigare, he touched his right cheek that was marked with a long scar, "Ah, Usagi..."  
  
***  
  
"Lady, Lord DeKou wants you to wear this dress today..." said a maid, comming to the bedroom and looking at Usagi who was lying on the bed, still angry. "Why am I the one that has to be the wife of this...This monster?", she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, milady, Lord DeKou isn't as bad as you think...", said the maid, putting the dress onto a carved chair. "Yes, he is... Why would he want to marry me? I am young and beautiful and he...", said Usagi, turning to the kindly smiling girl, "...Why would he want me to marry him because of a...a trade...Marie, tell Lord DeKou that I'll be comming for the breakfast..." "Yes, milady... I'll do...", said the girl and made a curtsey, leaving the room. Usagi looked at the dark blue dress with a large hat and stood up from her bed.  
  
***  
  
The dining room was empty. Only one lonely man, sitting in a chair, in front of him many plates of diferent kinds of delicious food. "Milord, Lady DeKou...", said one of the servants, comming in. The entrance door opened immediately.  
  
"Usagi..." he said, standing up from his seat. He looked at his wife and smiled shyly. She was looking magnificent. The blue flounces of her dress waved when she was walking and lightly showed her white ankles. She gave her husband a superior look and took a seat at the other end of the table.  
  
Lord DeKou tried to start a communication, "How was your night...Lady?"  
  
"Thank you, milord, I didn't have a better night many a day long." snapped Usagi, starting to eat a strawberry. Her husband thought for a while and said, "I want you to accompany me today. I have to visit my mines and my workers."  
  
"I have no choice, so...Yes, milord..." said Usagi, closing her eyes, not wanting to look at her husbands scarred face. He understood and slowly stood up, "I am sorry, milady... But my work is calling for me..." Usagi nodded only and continued eating.  
  
***  
  
"Milady, as you can see, here is my work... I am Seiya DeKou... And this is my gold mine..." said Lord DeKou, watching his Lady very closely. She looked at the big cauldron that was standing in the centre and curiousness played in her eyes, but when she saw that Seiya was watching her, she hid the sparkles in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Helios, we'll ride on horses further!" said Seiya, taking the hand of his wife, who winced.  
  
"Where are we going now?" asked Usagi. The superior tone of her voice was back again.  
  
"Lady will see.." said Seiya, his lips twinkled. He wanted her to know him better. They were married over a month and she was so cold to him, barely speaking. Usagi gave him an unfriendly glance and got up onto her horse.  
  
The horces moved and the two started to hurry towards the gartens of DeKou's domain, followed by a carriage, where Helios was sitting. Usagi looked at her husband and watched the tender lines of his pale face. 'He isn't as ugly at all...but this scar... ', she thought. Seiya's head turned and his eyes were immediately looking in Usagi's. She winced and turned her head to watch the wonderful view.  
  
"Your riding tempo is devilish!" said Usagi, smiling at Seiya. He turned to her and laughed, "Yes, that's because I am the devil!" Usagi laughed heartly too and increased the speed of her ride.  
  
***  
  
"Where is she?" asked Seiya, when he got down from his horse. "Here, milord," answered Helios, and walked towards a rose bush alley. Usagi and Seiya walked behind. Lord DeKou overran his wife and came to a formles object, hidden behind a brown rag. Usagi could not hide her curiousness this time. She hurried towards her husband.  
  
"Are we going to see another mine?" she asked, when she stopped in front of her husband. "Yes,", answered Seiya, "The worthiest of all..."  
  
Helios took the rug carefully and put it aside. Usagi could see a wonderful statue of a nacked girl. Her only clothing was a coat of mud. Making a small bow, Helios went away. Seiya looked at his wife, who was viewing the statue with joy. He did not know, what exactly was running through her mind, but he would love to know... He yearned to know...  
  
Lord DeKou bent to the statue and spoke, "She is over three thousand years old... And even so as young as the morning... And as fresh as love..." He touched the statue with his glove and stroke her face gently. Usagi was only watching with opened mouth. She felt so strange... It was the first time she watched Seiya with admiration in her look.  
  
Seiya took the glows down and put them below. He touched the statue's nape, behaving as if she was a living girl he loved. Slowly and with all his gentleness, he undressed the girl's shoulders. He stopped, his hand resting on the girl's throat and looked at his wife.  
  
Usagi was watching him and her lips trembled. She felt something she never experianced before. Seiya continued, cleaning the girl's bloom belly. His hand shivered, touching the statue's suave white breasts. Usagi went cold down her back. She wished he would touch her in just the same way. Seiya looked at Lady DeKou and talking with her, using only his eyes, he showed her all the love and gentleness he felt. All the feelings, she never wanted to accept. He stood up and slowly walked to her, still looking into her eyes. His hand moved to her nape, but then he smiled and walked to his horse, letting Usagi stand there. She did not understand. Why was she feeling like that? She felt butterflyes in her stomach and cold on her nape. She was shivering and her hands were trembeling. Slowly walking towards her horse, she thought about her feelings, but she could not understand them.  
  
***  
  
"Milady..." said Seiya, walking towards Usagi, "Please, Do not say that this present is too precious to wear..."  
  
"No, I won't, Seiya..." answered Usagi, when he touched her neck to put the jewel he was holding on her pale throat. It was the first time she called him by his name. She shivered. "Because of this jewel, I recieved the scar... Please, wear it... It needs a rose where it could bloom...", he stroked her nape, touching her shoulder...  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and turned towards him, drewing nearer and nearer. She opened her eyes and, "AH!!!", she screamed. Looking into Seiya's surprised eyes, she ran towards her bed and threw herself, down on it, crying.  
  
Seiya slowly came to Usagi, sitting next to her. He wanted to touch her, but hasitated, "You are unlucky, milady... And so am I... We aren't true lovers... Not even a couple... There is nothing between the two of us..." He swallowed and continued, "You gave me your beauty for my pleasure, but I can't give you anything...except my face...and this scar..." He turned away and touched his cheek. Yes, so many times he wished not to have the damned scar. But now, he yearned not to have it.  
  
"Well... nothing to do... Let us go for dinner now. It's time..." he said looking sad and stood up from the bed. So did Usagi and she followed him to the dining room.  
  
"Lord DeKou... Lord Chiba is here..." said Helios, walking towards the speaking couple. "Oh, he wasn't invited...", said Seiya, wondering about the unexpected visitor.  
  
"Lord DeKou, I am here, because I have heard that your wife is something you can really enjoy..." he said, watching Usagi with desire in his eyes.  
  
"Lord Chiba... I will not bear you, offending my mistress... I await you tomorrow midday in the garden..." said Helios, taking off his white glow to temp the man for a battle.  
  
Seiya caught Helios' shoulder and looked at Lord Chiba with fury in his eyes, "No...I will duel you, Chiba...NOW!"  
  
"My pleasure...you choose the weapon, DeKou..." said the Lord superiorly. "Cord..." answered Seiya and took the cord Helios brought him in the meantime.  
  
"No... Lord Chiba is the best swordsman in the country... That isn't a duel! It's a suicide!", cried Usagi, when she saw the two lords, looking at each other furiously.  
  
"En garde..." said Lord Chiba, attacking Seiya from the right side. He missed, but had to resist a dozen of attacks from Seiya immediately.  
  
The two battled over ten minutes, when Seiya recieved a scratch on his left cheek. Blood was running from the wound and Helios had to hold Usagi, who wanted to tear herself out of his grasp and run to Seiya.  
  
Seiya looked at the lord and disarmed him finally, "Scat! You fool... I don't want to see you here any more!"  
  
Lord Chiba took his cord and ran out of the hall. Seiya wiped the blood of his face and turned to Usagi. Tears ran down her eyes and she flew into his arms, sobbing. He hugged her tight and sighed with happiness.  
  
Still with tears in her eyes, Usagi walked to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. When she lied down onto her bed, someone opened the door of her room.  
  
"Milady..." said Seiya, walking towards the bed, shyly smiling. Usagi did not say a word. She nodded only and her husband sat down next to her, "Oh, you are so beautiful..."  
  
Usagi wiped her face and turned to him. She looked into his clear blue eyes that were filled with love and desire and decided herself. She touched Seiya's seared cheek and stroked it gently, "Seiya..."  
  
The lord closed his eyes enjoying the gentle caresses of his wife and continued, "Yes, you are so beautiful... and I?" She smiled only and gave him a kiss on his seared cheek. "Aren't you afraid of me any more, milady?", he wondered, "Yes, they say that love makes people blind..." Usagi shook her head and smiled tenderly, "I was such a fool...Did't know all the time who you really were...I love you..." He smiled and gently kissed the tears from her eyes away, "And I was such a fool as well..." Usagi opened her eyes and moved up on her elbows, "Why that?" His answer was short and simple, "Not to say it all the time..." Usagi was confused, "What, milord?"  
  
"I love you, I love you!" he took a deep breath, "I love you..." She looked at him and felt a desire for his tenderness. She remembered the statue... Seiya stooped to her. Their lips touched gently and when he slowly opened her mouth with his tongue, her heart was beating like mad. She was sure that it could be heard in the whole castle. His exploring tongue touched her white teeth and continued its search for her tongue one. When they finally touched, Usagi winced paralised from all the passion she felt. Not interrupting the kiss, Seiya grabbed Usagi's shoulders and pushed her back into lying position. He lied down at her and began to kiss her throat, continuing with her alabaster breasts that were rising and falling (to meet his touch) in the rythm of her quickened breathing... She closed her eyes and enjoyed the caresses she got from her lover.  
  
***  
  
((A/N: I hope you will like this one shot I wrote. It was written, because my ideas were running in my brain like mad, after I saw Angelique for the hundreth time. I had to write it! Gomen for giving Seiya the scar, but I think that he looks sexy with it...Or not ^_^. If you like this short fanfic, please rewiew. I will be really pleased! *huggles everybody*)) 


End file.
